


Just take it off

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu is Jealous, gray is petty, it's all pretty harmless, natsu doesn't play fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu just doesn't want Gray wearing Juvia's scarf. Gray just wants to wear Natsu's.





	Just take it off

“Just take it off,” Natsu pants, tugging yet again at the offensive garment.

Gray smiles at him, a little too smug to pass as genuine. “Why? You jealous, ashes?”

“No!” Natsu insists. He yanks on the dark scarf around Gray’s neck. “I just-” He fumbles, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Gray follows the little flash of pink intently, and Natsu smirks salaciously. He knows exactly how to work this. “You just,” he breathes. “You look so damn hot. I want you,” he purrs, pressing in closer.

Gray doesn’t budge. “Yeah, well ironically I’m cold.” He smiles back when Natsu glares at him. “You refuse to let me wear your scarf, you selfish little shit. I have no choice but to wear the one Juvia made me.”

Natsu’s attitude flicks like a switch and his lip pulls back in a sneer. “Liar! You don’t even  _ get _ cold. You're just trying to piss me off.”

Natsu knows he’s being stupid. He knows Juvia isn’t even remotely interested in Gray anymore but he can’t help himself. All his instincts are roaring at him to  _ get that thing off _ before it changes the way Gray smells. If someone’s scarf is gonna alter Gray’s scent, even in the slightest, it should be  _ his. _

Gray shrugs. “Admit you’re jealous and I'll take it off.”

Natsu's eyes narrow. So that’s how it is. “Eat me.”

Gray bites his lip. “I’d love to. I just need to hear two little words first.”

Natsu’s stomach swoops, and he decides to go with his old plan and closes the short distance between them, trailing warm fingers up Gray’s bare torso. “If you're so cold, maybe I should warm you up a little, hmm?”

Gray’s throat goes dry. It turns out Natsu just needs to be a little more hands on. “That's not-” His eyes flit to Natsu’s mouth. “That's not gonna work.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Natsu sighs against his lips.

Gray’s eyes slide shut and he waits for Natsu to kiss him.

Nothing happens. He opens his eyes to find Natsu on his knees, looking up at him with fire in his eyes.

“Holy shit,” Gray murmurs.

Natsu barely hides his smile by placing a searing kiss against the scar on Gray's hip. Natsu scrapes his teeth along the skin, licks along the V leading into Gray’s shorts. Gray shudders, hands balling into fists at his sides.

Natsu’s done this a thousand times. He knows he just has to tease Gray, just enough and he’ll get what he wants.

“Natsu, c’mon,” Gray rasps, fingers slipping into Natsu's hair.

Natsu grins up at him, teeth bared sharp and predatory. A dragon ready to devour his prey. Gray twitches in his boxers. Natsu leans forward and brushes his lips against the bulge growing in Gray’s jeans, hot breath weaving through the fabric. “Fuck, Natsu.” Natsu undoes his belt, fingers deftly unbuttoning his pants and tugging the zipper down.

The same as always, as soon as Natsu has him fully hard and his pants halfway down his thighs, the rest of Gray’s clothes are on the floor before Natsu can ask, courtesy of that wonderful talent of his.

Natsu watches as Gray drops the scarf on the floor, more pleased than he’ll ever admit.

Natsu grabs Gray by the hips and turns him around. He bends Gray over the bed, listening to the satisfying  _ smack _ as his hand connects with Gray’s ass.

Gray nearly whimpers.  _ “Natsu.” _

“You can wear my scarf whenever you want,” Natsu hums. “Just never wear anyone else’s ever again.”

Gray opens his mouth to sass but all that comes out is a sad, strangled excuse of his mate’s name when those sharp teeth nip at his thigh.

The soft material of Natsu’s muffler wraps around Gray’s wrists, keeping them bound over his head. “Promise me that, Princess. Promise me and I promise I'll make you come.”

“Ye-Yes,” Gray gasps. “Promise.” 

With Natsu’s tongue trailing up his back, Gray would promise him anything.


End file.
